Episode 5923 (25th December 2004)
Plot Steve tries to get near the burning car to rescue Amy but the flames are too fierce. Tracy, convinced that Karen's killed Amy, jumps in Steve's car and drives off, like a woman possessed. Tracy hits a fence whilst reversing, and drives straight in Karen's direction. Karen manages to scramble up the factory steps as Tracy crashes straight into them, and Karen bangs on the door. Hayley, who's mending Claire's dress lets her in. Tracy, wielding a crook-lock forces her way in after Karen, threatening to kill her. Steve's relieved to find that Amy's safe and sound with Roy. Steve arrives at the factory and tells Tracy that Amy's safe, but Tracy doesn't believe him, thinking he's just trying to save Karen from her fate. Tracy and Karen continue to fight on the factory roof. Steve arrives just in time and forces Tracy to look down where she sees Amy in Roy's arms. Tracy, cradling Amy, goes home with Ken and Deirdre. Steve angrily tells Karen he doesn't want to see her again tonight. Kirk mixes his presents up and gives Cilla a bone and Schmeichel a pair of tights. Vera throws Jack out for giving her last year's Christmas card again. Eileen, Jason, Sean and Violet have Christmas dinner together. Steve gets Tracy to agree that they won't involve the police. It's Ashley and Claire's wedding day. Joshua refuses to wear his page boy outfit and goes to the wedding dressed as Spiderman. Claire's car breaks down and she and the bridesmaids - Candice, Maria and Fiz - have to run to the church. The organist is paralysed down his left side so Norris steps in, but despite everything the day's a success and Ashley and Claire are married. They say "I do" and leave the church under an arch of meat cleavers - just as snow begins to fall. Frankie takes Jack in and gives him Christmas dinner. Steve tells Karen that although he still loves her he can't live with her; that by pretending to have killed Amy it wasn't just Tracy who suffered but him too. Katy proposes to Martin. Steve insists Karen leaves. Karen's heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard (Credited as "Liz Donald") *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yvonne Casey - Yvonne O'Grady *Beryl Peacock - Anny Tobin *Boris Weaver - Mark Hallett *Vicar - Gerry Hinks Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Underworld - Factory floor, office and roof *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Red Rec *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Yvonne Casey's house - Living room and hallway *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at 7.25pm. *First credited appearance of Benjamin Beresford as Joshua Peacock, however despite also being credited in the following episode, the character would not be credited on a regular basis until 29th November 2006. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy and Karen have a big showdown on the factory roof, with Steve in hot pursuit; and Ashley and Claire tie the knot, but nothing goes to plan. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,990,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2004 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD